Past Revealed
by No Name 5 Xbox Live
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a child and lost all memories other than his childhood ones and is scared and doesn't trust anyone because of the abuse from his childhood.
1. chapter 1

**A.N.** This is my first story so please leave a review and tell me if you like it or not it would be greatly appreciated. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

The group of travelers was settled around the campfire except of course Inuyasha who was situated in the shadows leaning against a nearby tree. They had been bored and decided they should share some of their favorite childhood memories. Kagome was just finishing up her story of when her mom brought her baby brother home. While listening Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little jealous that everyone else had such happy childhoods whereas his was filled with fear and abuse.

"Then my mom placed him in my arms and he was so cute and defenseless it was one of my happiest memories. So who hasn't gone yet?" Kagome said as she finished her narration.

"Let's see everyone has gone except Inuyasha, come on Inuyasha tell us a bit about your childhood." Miroku commented.

"I don't want to talk about it" came Inuyasha's voice from the shadows" it's just a waste of time we should be concentrating on the jewel shards."

"Come on Inuyasha, it'll be fun I'm sure you have some interesting stories knowing you, you were probably quite a little hell raiser as a child" Kagome tried to coax Inuyasha into sharing with them

Strangely enough Inuyasha seemed to take great offense to the comment" I never caused any trouble or bothered anyone so just quit bugging me about it!" Sango having more experience with half demons tried to stop them from pushing the matter further knowing that Inuyasha didn't exactly have a happy childhood because of his heritage but Miroku didn't notice.

"Inuyasha there's no need to snap at Kagome she didn't mean any harm by it" said Miroku harshly after Inuyasha outburst.

"feh" and with that Inuyasha leapt off into the woods. Silence dominated the remaining group as everyone but Sango was confused about what had gotten into their friend.

"Well I hope you two are happy with yourselves chasing him away like that" Sango said finally breaking the silence. The others all stared at her and couldn't believe she was taking Inuyasha's side.

"What are you talking about we only tried to get him to open up a bit" Kagome defended herself. "Yeah Sango we didn't do anything that would upset him" Miroku added

"Yes you did we all did. we didn't take Inuyasha's feeling into consideration when we shared all of our stories" Sango stated her theory" "what do the stories have to do with anything?" asked Miroku.

That's when it dawned on Kagome that Inuyasha had had a hard life due to his demon blood and probably thought they were rubbing their nice childhoods in his face. The group watched as Kagome slowly got up and started heading in the direction Inuyasha went until something caught her hand she looked back and saw Miroku holding her back. "Kagome you should stay here and get some sleep. I'm sure Inuyasha will be back in the morning and march us around Japan like normal."

"Okay" she agreed reluctantly still concerned over her friend 'I just wish that he would open up to and trust me with his secrets. If he told me I'm sure I could help with his problems' Kagome thought as sleep overtook her.

As dawn approached Kagome slowly awoke and looked around their campsite hoping to find Inuyasha. She scanned the trees in search of him and was rewarded when she saw a red leg hanging off the edge of a tree. She carefully approached wondering if Inuyasha was still sour about the previous night.

"Inuyasha could you please come down here I want to talk to you" she called up to him. Inuyasha dropped down landing in front of her "What do you want to lecture me some more" he responded.

"No, I came to apologize for trying to make you talk about your past and if it upset you then you don't have to share it with us" "Upset I wasn't upset i-it's just that it was a waste of time" Inuyasha said trying to hide his emotions. "It's okay Inuyasha I know that you've had a hard life because of you being a half demon."

"I don't know what your talking about let's just break camp and get going."

"Okay but we're going to talk about this later" and so after they packed they headed out to the west in search of the Shikon Jewel. It was another uneventful day and Inuyasha ran ahead to find a suitable spot to spend the night.

'Damn why does she always insist on prying into my personal life you'd think she would get the hint and leave me alone' he thought as he sped through the forest. 'Maybe I shouldn't take it to personally I mean she was just trying to help maybe if I told her it would take some weight off my shoulders and at the very least she would stop pestering me about it. That's it when go get them I'll talk to her about it.' Now that he had made his decision his mind cleared and he began to focus on his surroundings. Then he picked up the scent of a demon and some of Miroku's blood.

He rushed back a fast as he could afraid for his friends' safety as he arrived he quickly took in the situation. They were in the field surrounded by tall grass Miroku had a large slash on his shoulder but nothing life threatening. Sango was surveying the grass with her boomerang ready waiting for the demon that was using the grass for to quickly attack and disappear. Kagome was standing on the edge of the field with her bow ready. Inuyasha saw the grass in front of Kagome move and started to rush towards as a large mantis demon emerged and leapt toward her.

Kagome was startled by the demons sudden appearance and closed her eyes as its right claw came hurtling towards her head but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Inuyasha there standing over the dying demon Miroku walked over to congratulate Inuyasha for his victory but as he approached he heard the demon muttering something that recognized as a curse "Inuyasha quickly finish the demon it's performing a curse"

"What?" Inuyasha quickly used his claws to finish off the demon. "What kind of curse did he cast?" "I don't know it could have been anything we should head back to Keade's and see what she thinks it could be." Miroku advised the group.

"That's ridiculous you want us to go all the way back there because you think there's a curse I don't even feel anyth- ugh Inuyasha moaned as he bent over clutching his stomach 'what's wrong with me my killing stomach is me'. Inuyasha thought before he collapsed.

Kagome rushed to his side to try to help him but didn't know what to do. Her worry increased as Inuyasha body began to glow a bright white and began to become brighter till she could no longer look at him. As the light faded they were all shocked at what they found. A small version of Inuyasha was lying where he had been and was wearing a haori just like his normal one only it was smaller and fit the boy.

Inuyasha awoke in the clearing surrounded by a group of strangers looking down at him. He began to become increasingly nervous as he realized that one was a monk another was a demon slayer and the third was dressed in strange clothes he had never seen before.

He quickly leapt up and away from the strangers and looked at them with a guarded expression.

Kagome was the first to do anything but as she took a few steps toward Inuyasha he backed away giving Kagome a look of fear that hurt her more than any demon they had faced so far.

Finally Inuyasha spoke and his voice was quavering and was softer than his normal voice" Please leave me alone I didn't do anything I swear I was just sleeping in a tree"

"Inuyasha don't you remember us" Miroku asked and Inuyasha slowly shook his head. "We better get him back to Keade's quickly so she can help him."

Inuyasha shook his head and backed away from his companions before he ran off deep into the woods.

"Inuyasha come back here!" Kagome yelled after him she was worried because he was just a boy in the woods and night was approaching. So she and Sango took Kirara with them to track him down and bring him back.

Inuyasha ran through the woods looking for somewhere to hide wondering why everyone can't just leave him alone ever since mom died last year (A.N. Inuyasha says his mom died last year because he only has his past memories from that he had when he was that old) people kept trying to hunt him down even when his mother was alive they attacked him but never tried to kill him. Inuyasha found a small hollow tree that he settled into and started crying as he began to think of his mom.

As Kirara led Kagome and Sango closer to the tree Inuyasha was in Kagome could hear sobs coming from the tree and wanted to run to comfort the half demon but didn't because she didn't want to scare him off again. She figured he was scared of people because he only had his childhood memories.

Inuyasha heard them coming but it was to late to get away he figured as soon as he left the tree the demon slayer would mow him down with her boomerang so he finally gave up and curled up fearfully awaiting his death.

When Kagome saw him she could have sworn her heart broke as she saw the brave strong man she fell in love with curled up shivering with fear. She reached out and to grab his shoulder but hesitated when he flinched from her touch. Then she couldn't take it anymore and scooped him up placing him against her chest. Inuyasha felt oddly safe in her arms he relaxed snuggled against her and fell asleep.

Kagome brought Inuyasha over to Sango and they headed back to camp. Sango looked over at the tired Inuyasha. "Poor little guy he seemed so scared of everything I'm surprised he even let you touch him let alone fall asleep in your arms he must trust you for some reason."

Kagome liked that idea and it caused her to smile. Inuyasha opened his eyes s bit and saw the beautiful girl from earlier smiling while staring ahead. Inuyasha smiled and fell back asleep.

When they got back to the camp Miroku set up they were greeted by a heart warming sight of Shippo curled in a ball sleeping in Miroku's arms. "Aww it's hard to believe he's a pervert when he's like this" Sango said as she found herself staring at the sleeping monk.

Kagome tried to lay Inuyasha down on her sleeping bag and tried to leave him there but his arms were wrapped around her and he wouldn't let her go. Kagome didn't know what to do she didn't want to wake him so she decided to lay down with the little half demon and was soon asleep thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

Kagome woke up and was happy to see that Inuyasha was still asleep next to her she looked around and noticed that all the others were up and crowded around her and Inuyasha. Shippo looked hopefully down at Kagome "Kagome could I play with Inuyasha when he wakes up."

Kagome smiled at Shippo "Of course but first you'll wait till we get back to the village"

"Yeah sure I can't wait to see what he's like now that he's a child"

"Um everyone you need to be really nice to him you should have seen how scared he was when we found him" Kagome told them then gently shook Inuyasha awake.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and had a feeling of déjà vu as his eyes darted back and forth nervously. He had forgotten how he got there and started to panic a bit.

Kagome saw the fear returning in his face "it's okay we don't want to hurt you" Kagome comforted him. Inuyasha calmed down as the memory of last night came back to him and he smiled at the young woman who cared for him yesterday.

"H-hello my name is Inuyasha"

Kagome thought that she should start with simple questions about him. "So Inuyasha how old are you?" "I'm 6 years old" Inuyasha replied happy that someone was being nice to him for a change.

"Oh yes how rude of me my name is Kagome this is Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and over there cooking breakfast is Sango." she said happily trying to make him feel comfortable.

"Breakfast's done" Sango said as she began handing out everyone's food. She handed Inuyasha his food first and he looked surprised for a moment before he began shoveling it down. "Don't worry Inuyasha no one is going to take it from you"

"Kagome why is he such a pig" Shippo asked. "Shippo don't be so insensitive he probably isn't used to having much to eat." Kagome explained. "But he always has plenty to eat." Shippo argued. "The Inuyasha we knew always had plenty to eat but this is a side of him we've never seen." She whispered back to him.

Inuyasha sat and watched as the group finished packing. "Well let's go guys I want to get to Keade's as soon as possible" Kagome said and the group started to leave but had only gone about 30 feet when Kagome realized something was missing. She turned around and saw that Inuyasha hadn't moved at all and that he was staring sadly at the ground.

"Inuyasha are you coming or not" She called back to him. He lifted his head and stared at her and Kagome saw a gleam of hope in his eyes as he responded to her question "do you mean I can really come with you."

"Of course you can in fact we'd be delighted to have you with us" Sango reassured him.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice and ran to catch up to the others and they set off on their trip back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

They had been walking for awhile and the silence was starting to get to her so she decided to strike up a conversation with Inuyasha to see if she could finally learn more about him but thought it would be better to start off with a few easy questions to make him feel comfortable. "So Inuyasha what kind of half demon are you"

Inuyasha fell silent and flattened his ear to his head in an effort to make his ears less visible "I'm an inu hanyou" he muttered so quietly she almost didn't catch it. After that was said he began to walk away from them.

"Where are you going you don't have to leave" Sango called after him.

"You mean I can really stay even now that you know I'm a hanyou." he asked. "We knew you were half youkai to begin with" Miroku said before anyone else had an opportunity. "Yeah it's okay we'll still be your friends" Shippo added.

Inuyasha smiled happily and thought that he hadn't felt this happy since his mother's death. "Hey Kagome can me and Inuyasha play now?"

"Sure but don't wander off too far"

"C'mon Inuyasha I'll teach you how to play tag it's a fun game from Kagome's time" "Sure" and with that they ran off to play.

"So what do you guys think of him like this?" Kagome asked. "It's really sad to see him so venerable and scared" Sango responded. "I know what you mean I pity the little guy" Miroku said.

"Miroku do you know anything about this kind of curse and how to break it" Sango asked.

"I don't know much but usually curses can only be lifted by the person who cast it hopefully I'm mistaken and Keade can help him".

"Help who" Inuyasha asked as he and Shippo joined the group after finishing their game. "Oh just a friend of ours you don't need to worry about it" Miroku said quickly.

It was already in the afternoon and they were about a half day away from a nearby village they were planning to spend the night at and they were running into more travelers.

Kagome noticed that now he was younger the people reaction to them was completely different where before they would avoid him and be afraid they were now looking at him with scorn and a loathing that she couldn't believe was being directed towards a small child. Every time a group passed they would whisper to each other casting dirty looks at the hanyou. She could felt her blood boil as she could make out a few words usually half breed, filthy hanyou or monster. What made it worse was that she was sure Inuyasha could make out their entire conversations and as proof to her thoughts every time someone walked by whispering he'd hang his head sadly.

Kagome knew they were almost to the village and began to worry how Inuyasha would react. Inuyasha was at the head of the group with Shippo and the two had become good friends which Kagome thought was strange giving Inuyasha's usual behavior towards the kitsune. Suddenly when they came to the top of a hill that overlooked the village Inuyasha froze. "Inuyasha what's the matter" Sango asked.

"We aren't going there are we" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah we need to get more supplies and a place to spend the night." Kagome answered him.

"I can't go there it's not safe." "Don't worry Inuyasha we won't let anything happen to you" Miroku reassured "we'll all take care of you." But no matter how much they tried they couldn't get him to change his mind until finally Kagome had an idea she handed Inuyasha a piece of candy. "Go ahead Inuyasha try it, it's good" Inuyasha shoved the candy in his mouth and his face lit up he had never had anything so good. "Inuyasha" Kagome called sweetly "if come with us I'll give you more."

"So will you come with us now" Inuyasha nodded his head "good just make sure you stay close to us." They headed into the village with Miroku and Sango in the lead followed by Kagome and Inuyasha who was so close to Kagome that she had to be careful not trip over him. Inuyasha nervously cast his eyes around the village which seemed to stop as soon as they entered. Everyone seemed to be out and staring at Inuyasha as he tried to hide his ears which were his most identifiable hanyou trait.

After what felt like forever they reached the town's only inn. Miroku like usual was handling the negotiation, "What do you mean it will cost us 200 that's more than double a fair price." "Yes well there are certain circumstances to be considered here" he said looking down at Inuyasha.

Luckily Miroku had quite a bit of money he had been secretly accepting payments for youkai extermination. Miroku decided that he would pay and not cause any problems and paid the man for their two rooms.

"So Miroku where exactly did you get all that money" Sango asked. "Well it was gifts from villages that were grateful for our services and if I turned them down I would have offended them."

"Uh huh well since we all worked for that money how bout you take us out for dinner." "Sango are you asking me out." "Hardly" Sango said as she turned away to hide her blush.

They were heading back to the hotel after their meal when Inuyasha gave a formal challenge to Shippo "race you back to the inn." and with that the two friends ran off but didn't get far as they turned the corner Inuyasha ran straight into two men.

Inuyasha looked up and could immediately tell it was going to be trouble when he caught a strong whiff of alcohol on them. "I'm sorry" he said. "Why don't you watch where you're going half breed" the taller one said.

"Is there a problem here?" Sango asked as she and the others came around the corner. "No we were just going home when we ran into this thing" the shorter one said indicating Inuyasha. "Hey he's our friend and you shouldn't talk to him like that" "oh and what are you going to do about it." Why don't you two go home and sober up?" "How bout you make us monk?" the taller man said poking Miroku in the chest. Miroku had had enough he grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over his shoulder. His friend lunged at Miroku but was stopped when he collided into Sango's fist.

"Now are you going home yet" "C'mon lets go they're not worth it anyway" the short one said and they scrambled to they're feet and ran off. "we'll get you for this"

"Yeah right lets get back to the inn we got to leave early" Sango said. They arrived at their rooms but Inuyasha wanted to sleep with Kagome and Sango instead of Miroku. So Inuyasha fell asleep in between the two girls. Kagome and Sango were still awake they were quietly discussing the Inuyasha problem.

"What if he's stuck like this, how are we going to collect the jewel shard when our best fighter is a child?" "Well Kagome with Naraku dead it should be easy to find the last shards." (A.N. I'm really sorry that I forgot to mention they had defeated Naraku.)

"Yeah but that's not the only problem" "You're right it would be hard for you two to get together wouldn't it?" Sango teased. "Wh-What're you talking about" Kagome said trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon Kagome don't try to hide it everyone can tell you love Inuyasha except maybe Inuyasha himself and you know what I think Inuyasha loves you I mean he gets so jealous, the way he looks at you and he risks his life to protect you. The only problem is Inuyasha isn't one to share his feelings and last time he did he got pinned to a tree."

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha stirred "Oh my God please tell me he didn't overhear us' but he didn't wake up he started to toss and turn. "He must be having a nightmare"

He started to toss violently and the girls were getting worried. "Should we wake him up, Sango?" "I think so whatever it is it seems to be bothering him"

"Inuyasha wake up" Kagome said as she started to shake him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and bolted upright. "Mom" he cried as he sat up. He looked around the room and saw Kagome and Sango trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" Sango asked once he calmed down a bit. "It was just a dream" he said. "Inuyasha" Kagome said sternly" something is troubling you, you woke up and cried mom now tell us what's the matter.

"I-I dreamt about when my mother died last year" he finally managed to get out "she died when out house was set on fire. She suffocated on the smoke while I was getting her out"

Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes well up tears and he blinked them away trying not to cry "It's okay to cry Inuyasha" she said as she hugged him closer to her she felt her shoulder get wet as the small boy cried.

Sango was hiving his back reassuring rubs and exchanged worried glances with Kagome. After about 10 or so minutes Inuyasha was back asleep. "That's terrible I had no idea his died when he was so young. Hey Sango when we get back to Keade's village we should try to give his some good memories." "Sure that sounds great but what'll we do." "I don't know we'll think of something but lets just go to sleep for now."

**Important Please Read** A.N.: I have added some things to the first chapter so you might want to reread it to make sure that you've read it all. I'm sorry that it is almost all about Inuyasha's problems but I promise that I'll try to put in some nice moments in later but probably not until they reach Keade's. I also would appreciate any ideas you might have and I was thinking about having Inuyasha play in the hot springs with Sango and Kagome since he is only six but was wondering what you would think of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun began to rise. Everyone was still asleep so she started breakfast. 'I hope we can get Inuyasha back to normal soon' she thought as she looked at Inuyasha. A few minutes later they were all up and enjoying breakfast. She noticed that Inuyasha's table manners were improving now that he was eating more often.

"If we hurry we can make it to Keade's by tomorrow night and I'd like to get back as soon as possible to talk to Keade about this curse" Miroku said as everyone finished their breakfast. "What curse" Inuyasha asked innocently. "Um he was talking about his wind tunnel the curse was broken but he wants to have someone check it." Sango covered for the monk.

The group left quickly eager to make good time. They didn't stop until noon to eat lunch. Kagome had a surprise for Inuyasha she had been saving a package of ramen. "Here Inuyasha try some of this I'm sure you'll like it" she said as she handed him the cup of noodles. Inuyasha sniffed it cautiously before trying it. Kagome couldn't stop help but smile when she saw Inuyasha's face light up in delight when he had tried the noodles.

"This is great what is it Kagome" "It's called ramen and when we get back I can get some more." Shippo and Inuyasha finished before the others and ran off to play a game of tag. "Have fun you two and be careful" Kagome called as the two ran off. Inuyasha was it and was chasing Shippo he leapt in front of the kitsune and cried out "tag you're it" and ran away being chased closely by Shippo.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see if Shippo was catching up when he ran into someone. He looked up and froze as he saw the two men he had run into last night. "hey it's the half demon from the village who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself and he doesn't have his friends to help him this time what do you say we teach him a lesson" the taller man said as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's neck lifting him off the ground.

Inuyasha struggled to pry the hand off his neck but was unsuccessful in his attempt. The man tossed him down and the two started to kick the hanyou. Inuyasha managed to grab a hold of the short man's leg and sunk his fangs into his leg. The man yelped and dealt a blow to Inuyasha's face effectively dislodging him from his leg. "That damn brat bit me." he said as he doubled his effort in beating the half demon. When they had finished Inuyasha lay unconscious covered in bruises and cuts.

"Hey let me borrow your knife I want a souvenir" the short one said to his friend. His friend handed him a small dagger as the short one knelt down and grabbed Inuyasha's right ear.

Meanwhile

"Have fun you two and be careful" Kagome called as the two ran off. When they were out of hearing range Miroku turned to Kagome and Sango "So what was with all the noise about last night." "Oh Inuyasha had a nightmare about when his mom died" Sango answered.

"Yeah he seemed really upset he was even crying." Kagome said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot me and Kagome were trying to think of ways to cheer up Inuyasha and were wondering if you could think of things boys like to do." (A.N. I know that it seems like a bad idea asking Miroku what boys like to do.) "Well I can think of some things but nothing appropriate for Inuyasha's age" Miroku responded.

Before Sango and Kagome could comment on Miroku's response they were distracted when they heard Kagome being called. "Kagome, Kagome hurry we have to help Inuyasha he's being attacked" Shippo cried as he approached the group. Miroku took off with his staff in the direction Shippo had come from while Sango was getting her boomerang (I know what it's called but don't want to look up how to spell it) and Kagome was gathering her arrows.

The man was hunched over Inuyasha and had cut halfway through his ear when there came a dull crack as something collided into the side of his head. His friend turned around in time to see a golden staff come down in between his eyes. Miroku stood over the unconscious men as he took in Inuyasha's condition. He was badly beaten but nothing life threatening the worst was his ear, his head was laying in a pool of blood.

"Sango keep Kagome away I don't want her to see this" he yelled as Sango and Kagome arrived. Sango trusting Miroku was making the right decision held Kagome back as she struggled to get to the half demon "Sango let go of me I have to get to Inuyasha" she cried as she fought against her friend.

Shippo arrived shortly after the girls and ran towards Inuyasha "Shippo stop right there" Miroku said. Sango was distracted by Shippo and Kagome seized the chance to get away. She ran up to the small hanyou "oh my god" she said as she saw Inuyasha laying there. She quickly collected herself and began to take charge. "Shippo take Kirara and look for a place to stay, Miroku find some water so we can clean him up, and Sango I'm going to need you to help me care for Inuyasha okay?" "Yes" they all said as they each set off to complete their tasks.

"How could they do this to him" Kagome cried as she looked at his torn ear. "Kagome we better start treating his wounds" Sango said taking out a water bottle. She handed the bottle to Kagome "Here clean his ear I'll go get your medical kit" and she took off back to their picnic site to get Kagome's bag.

Kagome ran water through Inuyasha's ear and gently rubbing his ear to clean out the blood and dirt. Just as she was finishing Sango arrived with Kagome's pack. She dug through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a disinfectant and some bandages. She bandaged his ear after she had applied the disinfectant.

"Sango what's taking the others so long." "Don't worry Kagome they'll be here soon." As if on cue Shippo and Kirara returned "Kagome we found a small hut not far from here" "Thank you Shippo, Sango could you carry Inuyasha." Sure Kagome c'mon Shippo lead the way." They left following the kitsune except Kirara who was to stay behind to guide Miroku to the hut.

The hut Shippo found was a one that was set up for travelers to spend the night but it was very simple with only one room with nothing in it. "Well it's not much but it'll have to do" Kagome said as she laid out her sleeping bag and placed Inuyasha in it. "Oh Sango how could they do this to him he's only a child" Kagome cried. "It's because he's a half demon Kagome he's had to endure things like this his entire life."

"I can't believe people could be so cruel to a child" Kagome said sadly. "Kagome, Sango are you in there" Miroku said as he followed Kirara into the hut. "I found a stream not to far from here" he said as he laid down a bucket filled with water. Kagome removed Inuyasha's outer haori and started to take off his inner robe when she suddenly stopped and looked away. What's wrong" Sango as Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "Kagome what is it"

Miroku had had enough and walked over to Inuyasha and removed his remaining haori. Miroku winced when he had parted Inuyasha's haori but continued to remove it. "Will someone tell me what's wrong" Sango said as she tried to get a good view of Inuyasha. Miroku finally took off Inuyasha's shirt giving her a full view of Inuyasha's chest. "Oh my God" Sango whispered. Inuyasha's chest and upper body was covered with large nasty bruises.

"Kagome I need some bandages he probably has some broken ribs" Miroku said taking responsibility since the others seemed troubled. "Um yeah here" Kagome answered briefly as she handed him her first aid kit her mom had put together. "Sango I need you to sit Inuyasha up so I can apply the bandages" Sango did as she was asked and Miroku wrapped Inuyasha's chest and abdomen when he had finished they laid him back down in the sleeping bag.

"Kagome will Inuyasha be okay" Shippo asked from beside the said girl. "Of course Shippo he'll just need time to heal." "She's right Inuyasha has had much worse injuries before I suggest we get some sleep and by morning he'll be fine." Miroku said as he settled himself into one of the corners to sleep.

"Good idea Miroku I could use some sleep goodnight guys." Sango said. Kagome laid awake long after the others had all fallen asleep. 'What'll we do if we can't get Inuyasha back to normal? I could raise him like Shippo or we could wish him back to normal once we complete the jewel' she thought searching for a solution. Kagome was awakened from her thoughts when she heard a rustling sound and Inuyasha groan.

"Inuyasha are you awake" she asked barely able to make out his form lying in the sleeping bag. "Kagome where am I" he said weakly his voice still sore from when he was choked. "Shippo found us and led us to you and now we're in a hut along the road."

"Kagome what's wrong with me" "Inuyasha don't say it wasn't your fault" "why do I have to be different why am I a half demon." he said sadly. "Inuyasha there's nothing wrong with being a half demon" she said trying to cheer him up. "That's easy for you to say you don't know what it's like to be different" He stated loudly waking everyone up.

"Kagome what's going on is Inuyasha alright?" Sango asked noticing that he was the source of disturbance. "It's okay to be different that's what makes us unique" "It's not okay no one likes me" he argued tears evident in his eyes. "That's not true we're your friends" She argued. "I don't have any friends and I don't need any one day I'll become a full youkai and then I can take care of myself" The room fell silent when he had stated that he wished to be full youkai. "Inuyasha you don't have to take care of yourself we'll help you" Miroku said breaking the silence. "Why are you being so nice to me" he asked. "Because we're friends and friends are nice to each other right guys" Sango said.

"Yeah she's right" Miroku said "now then you should get some rest we might travel tomorrow if you're feeling better" "But I'm not even tired" he said as a badly timed yawn escaped his mouth. "C'mon Inuyasha just go to bed you're hurt and need rest." I'm fine really" he said. Inuyasha tried to sit up but as soon as he started to rise he was stopped by a jolt of pain that exploded across his chest and stomach. He let out a cry and curled into the fetal position. Kagome and the others crowded around him to see if he was okay "Inuyasha just get some rest please" Kagome said.

Once he had recovered they laid him back in the sleeping bag, he was soon sleeping. "It was so hard to convince him we were his friends I think he still doesn't trust us fully" Sango said. "He just needs some time I mean he's probably never had a friend before" Miroku said. "What do you think Kagome" Sango asked. "I think it's late and I'm tired can't we talk about in the morning."

"Fine we'll talk about it tomorrow" Sango said unaware that Miroku was settling down next to her. She lay down and wished her friends good night. She rolled over and came face to face with Miroku "what do you think you're doing monk." she said glaring at the letcher. "Nothing" he said nervously backing away from the demon slayer. "goodnight" they all said and went to sleep.

A.N. Thanks for the reviews. Kouga will show up soon. I'm thankful for the ideas about the bath but I think I'm going to put them in bathing suits because I wanted them to play and roughhouse. If anyone has any suggestions I'm open to them.


End file.
